Pétalos
by ChizakuraNoYoru
Summary: Todo había comenzado semanas atrás, con un ligero dolor en el pecho y una pastilla para aliviar el malestar. [One-shot]


Todo había comenzado semanas atrás, con un ligero dolor en el pecho y una pastilla para aliviar el malestar. No, no era fan de auto medicarse, pero esas semanas habían sido de mucho estrés y la verdad no tenía tiempo como para entretenerse en una sala de espera y que el doctor en turno le dijera que era a causa de eso, de simple estrés.

Pero algo era curioso con ese malestar, podía estar perfectamente en un concierto de IDOLiSH7, pero cambiaba completamente cuando se trataba de MEZZO", siempre comenzaba como una punzada, gradualmente aumentaba la intensidad al grado de llegar a su garganta e incluso sentía náuseas, ¿por qué? ¿Tal vez MEZZO" le causaba más estrés? Era algo que se preguntaba en ese momento, estando solo en su habitación, dónde, nuevamente, el dolor comenzaba, ¿Debía visitar al médico? Pero no quería ir solo, lo mejor sería esperar a Tamaki... Oh no, no en ese momento...

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al baño, con unas náuseas terribles. Se arrodilló tan pronto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la retrete, y dejó que todo saliera. Cortó un trozo de papel y se limpió la boca. Lo siguiente que vio lo dejo helado, sin poder dar crédito, no tuvo siquiera el valor necesario para jalar la palanca y que todo se fuera por el desahogue.

No, no podía esperar más, ¡eso era completamente extraño! ¿Debía llamar a la manager? ¿A Banri? No, eso sería mucha molestia para ellos, quizás sólo tenía un poco de fiebre y lo estaba haciendo alucinar... ¡Sí, debía ser eso! Puso una de sus manos en su frente, esperando sentir una temperatura más alta de la normal, resultó ser que no era fiebre, pero era un método poco fiable, ¿verdad? Así que, regresando a su habitación y buscando entre sus cosas, pudo hallar un termómetro eléctrico. Lo encendió, justo después lo colocó en su boca, esperando el sonido que indicaba el resultado.

No parecía tener fiebre, estaba en los estándares normales, lo mejor sería ir por un poco de medicamento y esperaría a Tama... No, no de nuevo.

Una vez más corrió hasta el baño, se acercó al retrete y antes de que pudiera hincarse dejo que todo saliera, esta vez su garganta dolía. Agarró un nuevo trozo de papel y se limpió. Con miedo miró de nuevo al interior, donde esperaba ver algo "normal", pero no fue así.

Con nerviosismo agarró su celular, buscando un número en específico, pulsó el botón de llamada y espero a que la otra persona respondiera.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres...

«¿Sogo-kun?»

—¡Tsunashi-san!— No pudo ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento, miedo, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Qué estaba mal con él? De alguna forma explicó al castaño lo mejor que pudo su situación, lo que le pasaba.

«¡Espera ahí, ahora mismo voy!»

Y con ello cortó la llamada, ¿qué haría hasta entonces? Miró de nuevo al interior del retrete, sintiéndose aterrorizado. Comenzó a toser bruscamente, su garganta dolía, ardía, era una sensación terrible. Observó el papel, esperando encontrar algo de sangre, pero en cambio vio lo mismo que había en el retrete. Eso ya no podía ser una coincidencia y no tenía fiebre, no podía ser alguna clase de alucinación, ¿entonces qué era? Quería ir al hospital pronto... ¿Quizás debía avisar a los demás? Regresó su mirada a la pantalla de su celular... Si mandaba algún mensaje tal vez causaría alguna molestia, ¿pero si no lo encontraban se preocuparían? ¿Qué haría Tamaki?

Después de unos momentos escuchó como alguien tocaba a la puerta. Fue hasta ella y e invitó a entrar a la persona que estaba al otro lado.

—No hay tiempo para eso, ¡vamos!— El castaño lo sacó del edificio jalándolo de la muñeca.

—Debo dejar una nota, Tamaki...— Y volvía a toser bruscamente, cubriéndose con un pequeño trozo de tela.

—Yo me encargo de eso, vamos, sube al auto.

Y sin oponerse, subió al taxi. El moreno dio las indicaciones a donde ir y él simplemente seguía tosiendo, cubriendo lo que salía de su boca.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron al hospital más cercano, esperaron a que fueran atendidos y llamados por el doctor en turno. Una vez en el consultorio el albino explicó lo que le había sucedido, con lujo de detalle.

—¿Puedo ver?— Dijo el doctor, extendiendo la mano para que le diera el trozo de tela. Lo examinó y segundos más tarde se lo devolvió. —Hanahaki Disease...

Los dos chicos en el consultorio se quedaron pasmados, ¿Hanahaki disease? ¿Existía una enfermedad así?

—No hay muchos casos documentados y de los que se tienen registro no termina muy bien...—Comenzó la explicación el médico —Por lo que se sabe, se debe a un amor unilateral, no correspondido, las causas no son muy claras, pero una vez la "semilla" está ahí no dejará de crecer y dejar los pétalos—. Espero unos segundos, antes de continuar. —Si no hacemos algo pronto estos llenaran tus pulmones y desgarrarán tu garganta, es necesaria una cirugía.

Confundidos por la explicación se miraron el uno al otro, como si esperaran que tuviera el contrario la respuesta. ¿Pétalos? ¿Amor unilateral? ¿Cirugía? Una palabra junto a la otra parecía tener cada vez menos sentido, no había lógica.

—¿No hay otra solución? —Preguntó Ryuunosuke, algo preocupado.

—Hay un caso—, dijo pensativo, intentado recordar los detalles de aquél expediente. —El paciente pudo erradicar la enfermedad, pero para esto debes saber de quién se trata tu amor no correspondido y confesarte. ¿Hace cuánto comenzaste con los malestares?

—Tres semanas, más o menos...—No estaba muy seguro de su respuesta, pero sabía que había sido justo después de ir a casa de su padre.

—El último caso duró un mes, posteriormente murió por asfixia...—Comenzó a teclear algo en aquella computadora. —Programaré tu cirugía lo más pronto posible no podemos perder tiempo.

Nuevamente los chicos se miraron, aún más sorprendidos, ¿tan pronto? ¿Sin preguntarles? ¿Sin aprobación? ¿Alguna otra prueba?

—¡Espere, por favor! —Nuevamente fue el moreno quién habló. —Acaba de decir que si mi amigo se confiesa a la persona que le causa tal cosa puede curarse, ¿cierto? ¿No puede darnos unos cuantos días? ¿No hay otra solución?

—Le daría unos días, si tan solo hubiera tiempo —La tranquilidad en su voz había desaparecido. —Chicos, mi deber es salvar vidas. Cirugía o confesión, son las únicas soluciones hasta ahora existentes, si sabes de quien se trata te daré tiempo.

—¿Es efectiva la cirugía?

—Sogo-kun...

—Me atrevería a decir que demasiado efectiva—. Suspiró con pesadez —La semilla nace del sentimiento, es por esa razón que lo absorbe y vuelve suyo. Si optas por la cirugía, como un posible efecto secundario sería que ya no tendrás la capacidad de amar.

Atónito se quedó sin palabras, ¿perder todo el sentimiento? ¿Ya no podría amar?

—Pero antes de que tomes una decisión definitiva necesito hacer una radiografía de tus pulmones, para ver el avance de los pétalos.

El medico se levantó de su asiento, mostrándoles el camino a seguir. Al albino poco le importaba ir o no a esa radiografía, tenía cosas más importantes en las qué pensar.

Aquella visita al hospital resultó ser más exhausta de lo que imaginaba, en un sólo día había descubierto que tenía un amor no correspondido, una enfermedad extraña y que si no hacía algo pronto moriría en unas pocas semanas.

—Sogo-kun, ¿sabes de quien se trata? Puedes decirme, tal vez pueda ayudarte...—Intentó subirle el ánimo, todo aquello no podía ser algo fácil de asimilar.

—Gracias por todo lo de hoy, Tsunashi-san— Intentaba que su tono de voz fuera al habitual, pero fallaba miserablemente —Me gustaría estar un momento a solas, si no es mucha molestia, claro.

—Está bien, debe ser difícil todo esto por lo que estás pasando—Muy a su pesar debía dejarlo solo, tampoco quería ser una molestia más para él, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. —Me adelanto, si necesitas algo más no dudes en llamarme, por favor.

El chico de iris violeta dio un pequeño asentimiento junto con una reverencia, agradeciendo toda la ayuda que el castaño le había brindado ese día. Justo enseguida comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo al parecer. No tenía la más remota idea de quien podría ser su "amor no correspondido" ni mucho menos porque la flor que estaba en su interior era diferente al cerezo, ¿era tan extraño su caso? Inevitablemente le dio curiosidad por conocer más acerca de esa flor, comenzó a buscar una florería, tuvo que caminar por varios metros y calles para hallar una.

—Buenas tardes...— Al momento de entrar en la tiendo encontró a una señora de edad un poco avanzada que le dio la bienvenida. —Quisiera saber que flor es ésta y pensé que usted podría mostrarme...

La señora le pidió uno de los pétalos que llevaba en aquel pañuelo. Lo examinó detenidamente y miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar uno igual.

—¿Para qué lo necesitas, muchacho? Ahora mismo no tengo en la tienda, es una flor muy hermosa...

—Ah, no, sólo quisiera que me explicara más de esta flor...— Tal vez no se había dado a entender o estaba muy nervioso como para poder formular bien sus oraciones. —Si pudiera decirme todo lo que sabe de ella le estaría muy agradecido...

—Su nombre es azafrán, pero es muy extraño que florezca en esta época, ¿cómo es que tienes esto pétalos tan hermosos? —Como respuesta rio nerviosamente, esperando a que continuara. —Florece entre marzo y abril, como flor de cumpleaños es para el 1ro de abril; en el leguaje de las flores no es alentador su significado arrepentimiento amoroso por lo menos en el color que tienes, muchacho.

—1ro de Abril...—La fecha se le hacía conocida de algún lado, sabía que era algo importante para él, ¿pero qué? —Muchas gracias por todo.

Y salió de la tienda un poco más tranquilo. Unos pasos más adelante revisó el calendario de su celular.

Cumpleaños de Tamaki-kun.

—¿Eh? — Y una vez más comenzó a toser.

No, no podía ser verdad, ¿sentía algo por Tamaki? Le tenía cariño, como a todos los demás, ¿o eso quería creer? Estaba realmente agradecido con el chico por lo que sucedió con su padre y en general por todo lo que ha hecho por él, sin duda, se había vuelto alguien importante, pero no podría decir que era del todo amor.

Maybe maybe ima kitsuitanda  
daijini shitai mono tte

Y como si fuera la peor de las coincidencias, en ese momento pasaba uno de aquellos carros encargados de la publicidad con Dear Butterfly... No podía creer en esa clase de coincidencias, pero tampoco negaría que su corazón palpitó aceleradamente cuando escuchó la voz de Tamaki.

Pero hasta ese momento algunas cosas tomaron sentido, eso explicaría porque en los conciertos de MEZZO" y cuando debía trabajar con el chico de cabellos azules se sentía de esa forma. No, seguramente se estaba sugestionando a emociones sin sentido... Llegaría a los dormitorios y actuaría como normalmente lo hace, ayudaría a Tamaki con algún trabajo de la escuela, después practicaría e iría a dormir. Sí, no debía cambiar nada por eso, más tarde pensaría que hacer con su problema.

—Estoy de vuelta...— Se anunció a la puerta, esperando encontrar a alguien, pero parecía solo el lugar. Fue hasta la cocina, ¿quizás estaban todos ahí?

—¡Sou-chan! —Casi corría al verlo, de no ser que lo detuvo Mitsuki.

—Ah, estas de vuelta—. Dijo con voz suave, parecía como si un peso de encima hubiera desaparecido de ella—Tamaki estaba preocupado por ti, no dejaste una nota o algo...

—Disculpa, Tamaki-kun, Mitsuki-san, tuve que salir al hospital de improviso...

—¿Eh? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, no era nada de qué preocuparse, iré a descansar un poco—. Salió de aquel lugar, dejando a aquellas dos personas un poco sorprendidas por lo que habían escuchado.

—Iré a ver.

—Hey, Tamaki... —Poco sirvió que lo llamara. —Estos chicos...

—Sou-chan, espera—. Lo alcanzó antes de que entrara a su habitación.

—Tamaki-kun, ¿necesitas algo? —Debía ser imaginación suya o ¿su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente?

—¿Estas bien? ¿A qué fuiste al hospital? ¿Otra vez estas sobre esforzándote?

—Estoy bien, sólo fue... —Y no pudo evitarlo, tuvo la terrible sensación de vomito de hace unas horas, corrió a baño, cerrando la puerta tras de él para que no entrara él chico.

—¡Sou-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Sou-chan! —Golpeaba la puerta.

No podía ser verdad, nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir algo por alguno de sus compañeros, ni mucho menos por ese chico. ¿Qué debería hacer? Definitivamente confesarse sería un problema, pero tampoco quería perder aquel sentimiento, ¿qué sería de él si lo perdiera? ¿Podría seguir siendo como antes? Pero si no optaba por alguna de aquellas cosas...

—Tamaki-kun...—Salió del baño, el mencionado dio un paso atrás, observando al albino. —Necesito hablar contigo... Ven.

Sin darle tiempo a responder llevó consigo al chico de regreso a su habitación, le pondría un punto final a toda esa situación.

—Siéntate...—El chico hizo lo que le ordenaron, un poco confundido. —Al parecer tengo una enfermedad extraña llamada Hanahaki, hace que vomite o tosa flores, todo eso debido a este sentimiento de amor que tengo por ti...—Bien, no era la típica confesión de película romántica, pero era aceptable. —Tamaki-kun, me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti.

Es como si repentinamente hubiera recordado todo lo que habían pasado juntos, desde aquel momento que se encontraron, cuando debutaron, cuando comenzaron a ser parte de MEZZO" y los comenzaron a llamar mejores amigos y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar.

—¿Eh? —El chico se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, asimilando todo lo que le había dicho su compañero. —¿Hanahaki? ¿Qué es eso? Sou-chan, debes tener fiebre, te dejaré dormir.

—Espera, Tamaki-kun, lo que digo es verdad, incluso Tsunashi-san... —Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase comenzó a toser de nuevo y los pétalos se amontonaban en su puño ahora.

—Entra a la cobijas, traeré un poco de agua, ¿bien?—. Lo llevó hasta la cama haciendo que se sentara en ella, acomodó las almohadas y lo cobijó.

—Mira, Tamaki-kun, son los pétalos...

—Sí, sí, por ahora iré por agua y le diré a Mikki que te prepare algo, ya vuelvo.

Sin más, el chico salió de la habitación, dejando a Sogo con aquellos pétalos en su mano, ¿qué se imaginó que sucedería? ¿Qué Tamaki le creyera? ¿Qué sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos? Debía ser alguna clase de tonto al pensar tales cosas, no podría contra él, era inocente, pero no idiota; si a él le hubieran dicho algo parecido claro que lo tomaría por loco, por un enfermo delirante por la fiebre. Dejó caer los pétalos. Arrepentimiento amoroso, eh..., no podía tener mejor significado que ese.

Una días después salía del hospital, acompañado del castaño que había estado con él el tiempo suficiente como para inventar una excusa para que nadie más se enterara de su operación y su extraña enfermedad.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó, más que nada para aligerar el ambiente que se sentía.

—Mucho mejor, gracias por estar ahí...

Su voz no era la misma, se escuchaba apagada, se atrevería a decir que sin sentimiento, tal vez con el paso de los días recobraría eso, tal vez no... ¿Volvería a sentir amor? ¿Todos sus ideales se mantendrían igual? ¿Seguiría amando su trabajo como antes? No lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que era el amor, se sentía vacío, como si algo le faltara. Miró la planta que llevaba en brazos, ahora en una maceta. Qué bueno que no dejó que la desecharan, era realmente hermosa.

Era extraño, sólo al mirarla volvía a sentirse completo, la cuidaría por el resto de sus días, sin importar qué. Ahora eso era lo único de valor que tenía, pues su más sincero amor estaba ahí, en esa planta tan azul como el mismo cielo. No dejaría que se marchitara, jamás.

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias por haber leído Pétalos, mi primer aporte al fandom.

Desde que me comentaron acerca de esta enfermedad tuve la espinita de querer escribir algo y, aunque en su inicio sería para el fandom de BNHA, me pareció más adecuado para Sogo, ¿por qué? Encuentro inevitable hacer sufrir a este tipo de personajes.

 _"Tal vez me acabo de dar cuenta_  
 _De lo que quiero atesorar"_  
Es el fragmento de la canción de MEZZO".

Bien... ¿Criticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Me quieren linchar por hacer sufrir a mimi Sogo? ¡Todo es bien recibido! ¡Y gracias por darle una oportunidad al Fic!

Nuevamente, gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado, ¡nos vemos!


End file.
